Galaxy - Storyline
The USS Explorer enters the vicinity of Orchastrainia, hoping to explore the uncharted space and establish contact for the Solar Galaxy. A strange distress signal appears on their scanners, and they approach an unoccupied ship, a Capsule. The captain sends Mark, Luke, and Vanessa to explore it. After they beam aboard the ship, the crew takes notice of the signal's origin. Upon unintentional activation, the ship roars to life and disappears, taking the three crewmembers with it. Simultaneously, a sudden outburst of signals erupt aboard the USS Explorer's radar. Within seconds, the USS Explorer is overwhelmed by Third Galaxy ships. Suddenly, the USS Explorer is attacked and destroyed, leaving no trace behind. On Earth's head base, Sally cannot get a reply from the USS Explorer. Alarmed, she tells the Admiral, who proceeds to tell the President that their ship has gone missing. Immediately, the President's Advisor, Lendana, informs them that ambassadors of the Third Galaxy have arrived in order to establish peace and trade. The President welcomes the ambassadors, organizes a council meeting, and talks with them. He mentions that the USS Explorer was lost on their way to Orchastrainia. The ambassadors state that they are sad that the Explorere was lost, and that the Orchastrainians are agressive and not to be trusted. The President agrees to establish peace with the Third Galaxy. Much later, the President assembles a council meeting, and assigns Ambassador Melaia and Ambassador Ben to travel to Orchastrainia in order to find out why the Orchastrainians attacked the USS Explorer. Realizing that she needs a ship, Melaia seeks to meet up with an old friend, Jhaldis, who owns a bar. On their way there, Melaia and Ben are attacked by an assassination team, which they must defeat. Afterwards, Melaia and Ben meet up with Jhaldis, who knows the captain of the USS Silencer: her old flame Alex. He and his crew, comprised of Trixie and Tyler agree to travel to Orchastrainia, Melaia in tow. Halfway to Orchastrainia, the USS Silencer spots a mysterious Capsule floating lifelessly in space. Upon scanning it, it disappears instantaneously, and several unidentified ships flank the USS Silencer, attacking it on sight. A skirmish takes place, and the remaining enemy ships flee, having lost the battle. Elsewhere in the Capsule, Mark, Luke, and Vanessa search the ship for any means of escape. They notice the ship's radar picking up another signal - a ship from the Third Galaxy. It immediately boards the Capsule, and aliens of the Third Galaxy search for the crewmembers. Mark and his team are attacked, but manage to defeat the aliens. Their ship explodes in the process. Afterwards, the USS Silencer arrives on Orchastrainia. Melaia and Ben talk to the Orchastrainians, who reveal that the Third Galaxy was behind the attack of the USS Explorer, and is on their way to destroy Orchastrainia. After Melaia discusses what happened, everyone decides that the Third Galaxy framed the Orchastrainians to try and turn the Solar Galaxy against them. Alex and his crew travel back to the Solar Galaxy to inform the Admiral of the truth. As the Third Galaxy's fleet approaches Orchastrainia in an attempt to destroy it, the Solar Galaxy's fleet arrives to protect it. As a galactic war takes place, Melaia and Ben beam aboard the Capsule, which has arrived with the Third Galaxy's fleet. They rescue Mark, Luke, and Vanessa, and teleport safely back to the USS Silencer. Melaia is relieved to see her husband unharmed. The force of the Orchastrainian and Solar galaxies' fleets together is too strong, and the Third Galaxy's fleet is nearly destroyed. As the remaining ships flee, the two galaxies celebrate their victory. Everyone is overjoyed that the galaxy is at peace. In the months to come, Melaia enjoys time with her family, and helps to mend relations with Orchastrainia. Ben opens up the University he has been planning, and becomes a renowned professor, where he pioneers the teaching of his brilliant students. Alex and Jhaldis confront their obvious feelings and reignite their romantic relationship. Category:Galaxy